Honest Trailer - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is the 63rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore. It parodies the 2009 science-fiction action sequel film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as''' Epic Voice Guy.'' ''It was published on October 7, 2014 to coincide with the theatrical release of ''Transformers: Age of Extinction. It is 4 minutes 58 seconds long. It has been viewed over 9.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on YouTube "A film that somehow managed to be much, much worse than the original, with more racism, more product placement, and way more than you care to know about Transformer anatomy." '~ Honest Trailers - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' Script Warning: The following trailer contains scenes from ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.'' From the director most likely to masturbate to an explosion (Michael Bay) comes two hours of moving pictures and loud noises that, because it was filmed on a camera, technically qualifies as a movie: ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.'' Strap in for a film that somehow managed to be much, much worse than the original, with more racism ('''Skids: What're we gonna do with this shrimp taco?/'Mudflap': We can bust a cap in his ass, throw him in the truck, and then ain't nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?), more product placement, and way more than you care to know about Transformer anatomy (Simmons: I am directly below (whispers) the enemy's scrotum.). Assemble for a filmmaking effort so lazy, Michael Bay reuses shots from the first Transformers, and shots you literally just saw earlier in the movie. (shows the same shot playing at two different points in the movie) Come on, man. In a universe full of awesome transforming robot characters, prepare to get not excited as they focus on the same boring humans from the first movie. There's Sam Witwicky, who's graduated from stuttering to derp face (shows Sam making "derp faces"); Megan Fox, who once again combines the looks of a professional porn star with the acting of an amateur porn star; John Turturro, who found a new low after being peed on by a Transformer in the last movie (shows Simmons taking off his pants, revealing a thong); those two army guys (Maj. Lennox and Sgt. Epps); and Sam's parents, because if there's one thing fans never asked for, it's more time with Sam's parents. Judith Witwicky: Hey, professor, I'd do anything for an 'A'. Ron Witwicky: All right, Grace, let me get some snacks in the car, let's go. (he picks up Judith and throws her over his shoulder) Judith Witwicky: Oh my God, I'm upside down! Ride once again with a whole team of interchangeable Autobots as they face off against a team of even more interchangeable Decepticons, in a series of battles that look like two junkyards having sex with each other. (shows a battle sequence from the film) Seriously? I have no idea who's fighting what. Turn off your brain for a plot that isn't just bad, it straight up makes no sense and leaves audiences everywhere wondering, why does the U.S. military forget it has an anti-Decepticon gun until the last five minutes of the movie? Why does the AllSpark bring Megatron back to life if it's what killed him in the first place? If the shard brings Megatron back to life, why doesn't Sam use his shard to bring Optimus Prime back to life? When Sam dies, why does he go to Transformer heaven? Why not people heaven? Why is Sam's roommate in this entire movie? Why is Washington, D.C.'s Smithsonian Museum in the middle of a desert? Since when can Decepticons transform into human beings (Alice), and why don't they all do it? And what was she doing at Sam's college? And why does she seduce him instead of just killing him? Ughhh, we've already put more thought into this than the people who made this movie did. (Simmons: Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot, tell it.) Starring All These Michael Bay-isms: Spinning Camera, The Military, Low-Angle Shots of People Getting Out of Cars, Glistening Face Sweat, Hot Babe Extras, A Slow-Motion Helicopter, and Booms! (shows several explosions from the film as "Star and Stripes Forever" plays in the background) Brick Tamland: Loud noises!! Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Michael Bay (on stage at a Samsung press conference): What I try to do is I, as a director, I try to... (sighs) Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. (walks off stage) Now you know how we felt watching this movie, Mikey. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the Transformers franchise, including Transformers, Transformers: Age of Extinction,'' and ''Transformers: The Last Knight. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Gizmodo declared the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and "brutally honest." Uproxx described the Honest Trailer as "an unflinching takedown of a movie from “the director most likely to masturbate to an explosion”" IndieWire wrote that the Honest Trailer as "entertaining," thanks largely to the movie being "unwatchable." Entertainment Buddha said the Honest Trailer takes the film's flaws and "compiles them into a more honest representation of what the film should have advertised." In the same article, Entertainment Buddha also noted that "this Honest Trailer sets you up for how bad the movie actually is, replete with all of the bad acting, bad writing, bad plot points, and recycled shots." In their review of the Honest Trailer, BroBible stated "there is no denying that I am an unabashed Michael Bay fan....No one does insanity better. No one does absurdity better. No one does loud boom smash better. No one does sexy better. He’s everything you could want in an American artist in the internet age....That said, this was hilarious." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Video: Check out the hilariously harsh Honest Trailer for ‘Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen’ '- JOE article * 'LOUD NOISES! It’s The Honest Trailer For ‘Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen’ '- Uproxx article * 'Watch: Find Out Why ‘Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen’ Technically Qualifies As A Movie With Honest Trailer '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailer for TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Brutally Honest Trailer Explains Why Transformers Sucks So Badly '- Gizmodo article * 'The ‘Transformers 2’ Honest Trailer Is Here to Piss In Michael Bay’s Cocaine Stash '- BroBible article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Transformers Category:Science-fiction Category:Action Category:Michael Bay Category:2000s Category:Season 3 Category:Paramount Pictures